custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney's Fun Fun Christmas Fun/@comment-69.203.7.76-20130127200732
Start a wiki Video Games What's Hot Breaking VideosThe Walking DeadPlanetSide 2Guardians of Middle-earthMore...Big in Q1 2001 DmC: Devil May CryDead Space 3Bioshock InfiniteTomb RaiderMore...Game Guides AC IIIHalo 4Black Ops 2Wii UMore...Black Ops II Multiplayer MapsSingle Player LevelsWeaponsZombies ModeMore Black Ops II...Entertainment What's Trending Breaking VideosMiddle-earth Character TreeFall TV CentralBook Club: The HobbitMore...Movies Breaking Dawn Part 2SkyfallLincolnThe HobbitMore...TV American Horror StorySouth ParkRevolutionOnce Upon a TimeMore...Music Taylor SwiftRihannaOne DirectionAlanis MorissetteMore...Lifestyle Body BBQ RecipesAthlepediaHealthy RecipesNail ColorMore...Mind Space TravelHuman ScienceHow-ToLiberapediaMore...Soul ArtToysGardeningTravelMore...Of Note 2000 OlympicsLiteratureTeaAlternative HistoryMore...Log in Username Password Forgot your password? Stay logged in Or Connect Sign up Custom Barney Wiki Custom Barney Wiki Navigation On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Photos Popular pages Most visited articles Barney's Campfire Sing-Along (1997, SuperMalechi's version) Mr. Tenagain's Favorite Foods (SuperMalechi's version) Another Year Older (2001) Barney's "Days-of-a-Week Fun!" (Thevideotour1's Home Video version) Custom Barney Home Videos (SuperMalechi's version) Barney In Winksterland (SuperMalechi's version) Happy Birthday, Mr. Tenagain! (SuperMalechi's version) Barney Home Video We Can Play! Let's Go Places with Barney! (SuperMalechi's version) We Always Clean Up Barney's Stu-u-pendous School Fun! (SuperMalechi's version) Barney In Winksterland (SuperMalechi's version) Let's Show Respect! Let's Show Respect with Barney (SuperMalechi's version) Barney VHS Have Fun at Santa's Workshop with Barney! (Timmyboy1980's version) My Favorite Things Barney's counting round up.png 2nd Era VHS Barney's party celebration vhs cover.jpg Can You Sing That Song (1997) Barney's Greatest Hits (BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan's Version) Community Recent blog posts Forum Contribute Edit this Page Add a Video Add a Photo Add a Page Wiki Activity Share Watchlist Random page Recent changes Barney's Summer Fun Edit History Comments0 3,487pages on this wiki Barney's Summer Fun is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in May 6, 1997 (the same day as Barney's Musical Scrapbook). Contents show 1 Plot2 Cast3 Songs4 Notes5 "Barney's Summer Fun" Previews 5.1 1997 PlotEditIt's the first day of summer and Barney takes B.J, Baby Bop and the kids on a summer vacation to a forest to go camping and the sunny beach. CastEditBarney B.J. Baby Bop Mr. Boyd Carlos Robert Keesha Julie Maria SongsEditBarney Theme Song It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day The Having Fun Song Sailing Medley (Sailing Out Over the Ocean / Sailing, Sailing / I'd Love to Sail) That's What An Island Is Mister Sun Beach Balls Colors All Around Swimming, Swimming If I Lived Under the Sea My Kite Castles So High A Hunting We Will Go Icy Creamy, Ice Cream This Is The Way We Leave The Beach A Camping We Will Go Fishing Medley (The Fishing Song/Row, Row, Row Your Boat) A Hiking We Will Go Little Cabin In The Forest Rickey Raccoon The Bear Went Over The Mountain Kookaburra Sarasponda S'Mores Scary Stories Listen To The Night Time I Love You NotesEditBarney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. BJ has his 1994 voice and costume. Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1993-1994 costume. The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in of "Sense-Sational Day". The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in Barney's Christmas Star, Clean Up, Clean Up!, Come on Over to Barney's House, Barney Safety, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, Barney's Adventure Bus, Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes, The Land of Make-Believe, Most Loveable Moments, All About Opposites, , Barney's Sing Along, Songs in the Key of Purple, Sweet Dreams, Barney's Musical Castle, Let's Go to the Doctor, Let's Go to the Moon, 1-2-3 Learn, Barney's Jungle Friends, All About Opposites, Once Upon a Dino Tale, Barney's Colorful World LIVE!, Once Upon a Fairy Tale, Big World Adventure, Dino-Mite Valentine's Sing-A-Long, Lending A Helping Hand, Let's Go on Vacation, We Love Our Family, Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo!, Barney's Beach Party, Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, I Can Do It!, Top 20 Countdown, Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother She's My Sister, Barney's Big Surprise, and Barney in Outer Space "Barney's Summer Fun" PreviewsEdit1997Edit Opening Lyrick Studios FBI Warning Screen Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning Screen Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still Version) Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos bumper (1995-1999) Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) Barney's Summer Fun Title Card Closing End Credits Joe Scruggs Preview Barney's Sense-Sational Day Preview Read moreBarney's Adventure Train is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video released in Barney's Adventure Train (SuperMalechi's version) Barney's Happy Birthday to Michael is a Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang Video released on... Barney's Happy Birthday to Michael (SuperMalechi's version) Barney's Rainforest Adventure! is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in December... Barney's Rainforest Adventure Retrieved from "http://custombarney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Summer_Fun?oldid=52786"Sponsored Links Car Sharing NYC Find Zipcars In NYC. Get $75 Free Driving, Join Today. zipcar.comWeightWatchers.com Visit the official site to learn how to lose weight & keep it off. WeightWatchers.comMaintenance Jobs Near You Looking For A Maintenance Job? Find Local Careers Here. AOL.CareerBuilder.comSearch Job Listings Secure Your Future & Find a Job That's Right For You at Monster. Monster.comBuy a link hereRelated Categories Categories: Barney VideosBarney Movie